Flirting with Danger
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: Tony is a Stark and that means he can't help but flirt. Please read and review xx


**I've had this in my head ages and I know the tenses jump around a little but I really wanted to post it. It's quite different for me so please read and review and tell me what you think xx**

1. Natasha Romanov

Tony is a _Stark_. He's born to work the crowd, to turn them to his advantage. He realised when he was about seventeen that flirting worked just as well as people skilled, and sometimes even better; because when someone is watching the moves you're making they aren't necessarily watching what you're saying.

When he first met Natalie he ogled her. She was gorgeous and Pepper's (and his) assistant which meant she was out of reach. He and Pepper had come to that agreement ages ago. He isn't allowed to flirt with any of his assistants, and most of his employees are out of bounds, if simply because he has to work with them on at least a weekly basis and Pepper doesn't think she can handle throwing them out of Tony's house and then looking them in the eye two hours later discussing paper work coming in from Japan. Tony supposes he can understand, but he doesn't go into work often enough for that to be an issue, especially _now_ when Pepper is CEO.

When he first met _Natasha_ he flirted. She was a SHIELD agent and that put her closer in reach than being his assistant did. In fact being a SHIELD agent made her much more likely to take him up on his offer or at least flirt back. After all what was Iron Man but dangerous, and assassins flirt with danger on a daily basis.

After the battle with Loki, the team had come to stay at Stark Tower, newly renamed Avengers Tower. He and Pepper hadn't worked out - they worked much better as friends who were more than that in every way but sex.

Surprisingly, Tony had bonded with Natasha quicker than almost anyone despite his beginning unwillingness to trust her after her infiltration of his company. He also didn't trust her due to the close friendship she shared with Pepper, a move that was quite extraordinary for both red-heads. Tony and Natasha had been sharing a bottle of vodka when he had said, "You look gorgeous in that nightdress you know?" She was wearing something pink with love hearts on, something it had taken six months of friendship before she'd felt comfortable wearing around the entire team.

She'd smirked at him and retorted, "It's lucky I know you're too drunk for me to take you seriously."

Both of them knew neither of the other was drunk enough to be saying stuff like that to each other without meaning it; but Tony recognised it for what it was. She would be willing to play as long as he didn't take it seriously.

"Bet you'd look better without it."

2. Bruce Banner

He grins filthily as he leans over to smirk at Bruce. "Wanna _make_ some science?"

Bruce blushes at the innuendo. "I've got to get on with this - the calibration has to be done very carefully."

"And you could do it in your sleep. We could find out?"

Bruce flushes again and turns back to his work, the tips of his ears pink.

Tony _loves_ winding him up.

3. Maria Hill

"Does Fury make it so that _all_ of his employees wear the leather skin tight suits. I mean you, Natasha, Clint... You would think the man had a fetish."

Maria glares at him.

"What? I was just giving a lovely woman a compliment."

"I've yet to hear a compliment."

"I just called you lovely. And said you looked gorgeous in that uniform."

"You didn't say that at all."

"I implied it." Tony is pleased she is doing something other than give him the evil eyes, even if they have nothing on Pepper's or Natasha's, even if the conversation isn't heading the direction he would've liked.

"You implied it about all of us. Should I go tell Fury how dashing you think he looks in his leather?"

Tony pouts. Hill is no fun.

4. James Rhodes

"Honeybear..."

"No."

"But sugarplum..."

"Whatever it is no."

"I haven't even said anything yet."

"You don't need to. You called me honeybear. That automatically results in a no."

5. Steve Rogers

Steve is even more fun to play with than Bruce, something that he feels bad about because the soldier is just _that_ good. If you upset him he gets the heartbreaking look on his face, and all of them - even Natasha - rush to apologize or t least appease him. But when Tony flirts he blushes this gorgeous shade of red that Tony can't help but admire. He makes it his mission to touch Steve as much as possible in a conversation because he gets so uncomfortable that Tony can't help but laugh.

He won't take it too far. (He thinks.)

"So Capsicle, you swept a young lady off her feet yet?"

He blushes.

"Come on it can't be hard. Not with muscles like that." He eyes the aforementioned muscles appreciatively.

Steve shifts slightly.

"Or is it not a young lady?" Tony winks at him.

Steve blushes at the implication, even if he doesn't get angry like he would've four or five months ago. He hurries away down the corridor still a soldier even though he looks desperate to hunch over to hide himself.

Tony doesn't even wait for him to turn the corner before bursting into laughter.

6. Pepper Potts

They might not be a couple anymore, but they still flirt more than anyone else in the Tower - mainly because Tony is the one who flirts the most and Pepper is just reciprocating. Steve is confused though - they flirt but aren't dating. He thinks he'll never get used to this century.

"Pepper. You're looking stunning in that dress."

"As dashing as you look in that suit."

"Surely not. No one could possibly surpass you."

"I didn't say you did surpass me. Perhaps equal me."

Tony grabs at his heart, smirking at his old friend. "You wound me sweetheart."

"Shame."

"It is."

Steve looks utterly bewildered.

7. Thor

"So Hammer Time, want to see how electric we can get?"

Tony has to admit it's not his best, but Thor just looks confused.

"Maybe we could _blow_ this tower sky high?"

"Man of Iron, why would we wish to destroy your home? Where would we live? And if you really wanted to destroy your own home shouldn't you check with the others - or at least invite them."

Flirting is wasted on Thor.

8. Clint Barton

By the time he get round to flirting - properly flirting - with Clint he thinks he'll be celibate forever. Sure there's the public, but he doubts he'll ever trust any of them - not like he trusts his team.

"Why didn't I join SHIELD earlier?" Tony leers at Clint who is sweat soaked and training.

"You don't like to share your toys."

"Nah. With you I think that I could share."

"Don't tell me you've made this offer to the others."

"None of them have taken me up on it." He stares shamelessly at Clint as he seamlessly begins press ups on the floor by Tony's feet.

"I guessed."

"I'm surprised you haven't immediately done the same."

"Depends. What are you after?"

Tony can't help looking like a goldfish. Of all the people he hadn't thought Clint would take him up on his offer. That means that Clint must have an arrangement similar to the one he has with Natasha. "No strings attached."

Clint gets up off the floor and heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower. Like to join me?"

Tony grins as he ogles Clint as the younger man makes his way out of the door, shaking his hips more that necessary.


End file.
